shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Sōma Yukihira
Sōma Yukihira (幸平 創真, Yukihira Sōma) is the son of Jōichirō Yukihira and, until it closed, worked at his father's restaurant, Restaurant Yukihira.As one of the main protagonist in the manga, Soma fight his odds in the elite school to becoming the best chef in the world even with strong background discrimination of his academy. He is currently a student at Tootsuki Culinary Academy and a resident of Polar Star Dormitory. Appearance Yukihira Souma is an energetic young boy with red hair and yellow eyes. Souma has sharp eyes and a scar on his left eyebrow. Souma dresses comfortably and always wears a white strip of cloth wrapped around his left wrist that when he gets serious he takes wraps around his forehead. Personality Souma is a rather energetic child who has the constant drive to move forward with his cooking, mostly due to his rivalry with his father. Due to his drive to move forward Soma is willing to try odd things with food including "Grilled Squid Tentacles Dressed in Peanut Butter," though these dishes usually don't go over too well. It is because the will of Soma to try to move forward, his dish often considered as creative and innovative by some peers and lecturers; lead his rivalry with all the students in the Tootsuki Culinary Academy even rough. Through all this Soma maintains a laid back attitude towards just about everything but cooking. However, even in his laid-back and cunning attitude, Soma is a prideful and confident boy whom willing to protect his family restaurant name whoever challenged him in a Shokugeki(cooking duel) or someone whom insult his family restaurant due to his background. Yet he is also humble to which that his dish would be delicious if the usage of ingredients are correct as well as the alternatives to cook the meal whenever the ingredient gone scarce. Perhaps it is due to that, Soma manage to create Whenever his dish taste good and praised by anyone whom dine in his dish, he will said main motto finishing lines"It wasn't much!" which he claimed that he has still has more to learn and created more dishes better than the dishes he made for everyone. Plot Opening The story opened on a heated scene in a restaurant. The two chefs of the establishment (his father and Soma himself) stared each other down as a customer ate rice at the bar in front of them. The customer then stood and motioned to one of the bowls declaring it the winner. Sōma fell to his hands and knees as it was his father who won. The customer, hoping to cheer him up said that while he lost, Sōma's dish was excellent, at which point he offered her a new dish, grilled squid tentacles dressed in peanut butter. Describing the dish as so bad she'll laugh he shoved the food into her mouth which she describes as feeling similar to being groped by a squid. Some time later Sōma and his father were closing the shop and Sōma was thinking about what he did wrong in the food duel with his father when several people burst into the shop. The leader of the group, Minegasaki, an urban life planner explained that she would like to purchase the shop, but Sōma turned them away. The woman set down her business card saying that lately it has become hard to manage small businesses, but Sōma protested saying that they take responsibility to serve any customer and that if they couldn't do that then they would close down the shop in a manly way. The next day, Sōma recieved a call from his father saying that he did not need to open up the shop as he was away on business, which Sōma found odd but didn't question. Sōma then picked up some groceries and headed to the shop only to find that the entire food stock had been destroyed and the sign vandalized. Then the Urban Planner showed up commenting on how much "better" the scenery looks and how she'd really like to eat some meat and challenged Sōma to make her a "tasty meat dish" to which he agreed. Despite the sabotage and the scarce ingredients, Soma managed to create a dish made from the groceries he had just bought named "Roast Pork, Just Kidding" served to the Urban Planner. At first Minegasaki was not convinced over the fact that potatoes and bacon can make artificial meat dish and insult his family restaurant not as worthless compared to the high class restaurants she had been to. Soma demanded her to taste the meal before she making her judgement. Minegasaki began to taste the food and, impossibly, found it delicious, Soma then told that she was actually enjoying the food that she made fun of. He also explained that he managed to make the his cooking skills better by learning from the past mistake he made when he had mistakenly served a similar dish in a wrong way. Soma then snatched the Roast Meat from Minegasaki who was still uncertain over his dish, and threatened her that she would swear that she will nevert insult his family restaurant again, or he would throw away the dish and leaving her hungry if she didn't agree. Minegasaki, desperate for more pleaded over the meal, Soma served the Roast Pork to everyone with the smile of his face, proven that he was victorious defending his family restaurant. While clearing the mess outside restaurant, to his shock, he was told by his father that Yukihira Restaurant is going to be closed for 3 years. Soma was angry over the news and tryed to demand answers from his father, only to learn that his father wanted him to messure his skills and gain more experience in the outside world in order to be the best chef that could surpass him one day. On his arrival at Totsuki Culinary Academy, he was amazed over the huge size of the campus and received a call from his father who revealed that he was in New York as the main chef of an expensive hotel. He was also told by his father that if he could not graduate from the prestige culinary school, his dream to surpass him would be impossible. His competitive spirit inflamed by these words. Soma set out, determined to become the greatest chef of all. Enrollment Test Main Article: Soma Enrollment Test Arc Despite his confidence, Soma felt himself to be out of place on his first visit to Tootsuki, being on a massive campus and surrounded by students from wealthy families. (For example, he mistook the campus janitor center as the information center and had to run at least 3 kilometers to reach the actual office of the campus). While he was on his way to search for his enrollment test location, he tried to befriended with one of the student in the campus, Nikaido Yoshiaki and the two began to talk each other until he talked about Restaurant Yukihira. He was kicked aside by the ignorant Nikaido after he learned that Soma's family restaurant is merely an ordinary restaurant and to further add the salt to his wounds, Nikaido insulted, in public,Soma's ordinary background status, stating that he would never be accepted at such prestige place like Tootsuki Culinary Academy. Unwilling to hear further insults, Soma tried to beat up Nikaido for the insult his family restaurant. However, he restrained himself after he remembered his father's word of not graduating the school would be a great shame of the Yukihira's name. Refused to acknowledge the possibility of failure Soma accepted the exam to prove his worth and there he met the Totsuki Culinary Academy princess, Nakiri Erina, the main judge over the exam entry. Soma was surprised when all the student ran away from her and wondered why the students feared her. Curious yet confident, he bravely remained in the school grounds and accepted the exam test, to create a single egg-themed dish that could satisfy Erina's God's Tongue. Regardless of the insults from Erina, Soma was confident that he could make the perfect dish to prove his worth, much to the princess's annoyance. When Erina asked Soma what dish would made for the test, Soma answered that he would make Furikake Gohan. This lead to Erina's rash decision to disqualify Soma for her disbelief upon the simple dish. Soma managed to halt the princess's rash decision before telling her that he was making Transforming Furikake Gohan, ''which would be specially for her. This ensured that Erina remained interested enough to watch him complete the dish. With is meal is done in minutes, Soma would later told her that she was about to feel regretted should she disqualifying him without even her first taste of his special dish, much to her unuasual embarrassment. Soma also added up for his demand over the taste of the meal is either good or bad, the decision would be hers. Although she did claimed that the food did tasted good from the start, her weird imagination about the meal(mostly because of her pride of course) had made her odd decision to disqualify Soma without answered him the reason behind the "bad" taste food. Soma was confused over Erina's odd decision and left with dumbfound ideas, often wondered how come the special food he made could possibly made the spoiled princess refused to acknowledge his creativity and innovation. On the Orientation Day, Soma make his surprising return to the academy(thanks to the director of the school cancel his disqualification) and made his announcement after his introduction. In his announcement, Soma said that he didn't expected to return to the academy and considered the ''senpai and other students in the academy as the stepping stone to reach his ambition to become one of the best chef. In addition, he did not planned to lose to the student who did not faced the customers directly and understand their needs. His announcement would prompted almost everyone's displeasure and desire to humble the freshman (also began the unprovoked rivalry from Mito Ikumi, Takumi Aldini and others) to "understand-his-place". After his brief announcement, Soma was scolded heavily by disbelieved Erina who thought that his qualification to the academy was a fluke and she wouldn't accept him or his dish as long he is in the compound of the academy. While Erina's further insult to Soma's standards would led him no further to the top, Soma only answered that his long experience in the kitchen in the age of 3 made him skilled in his family restaurant, so studied in the academy for 3 years wouldn't be a problem to him. He is also made a promise to Erina that he will change her mind about his food and accepted him as one of the top chef. First day and First Class Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Since his ambitious announcement on the orientation day, Soma's received an unpleasant aura from all the students On his first day in his first , his lecturer, Roland Chapple, a stern chef who is intolerate any incompetent student's poor performance, given the French dish as a part of the assignment. Confused yet curious about the given, Soma decided to give it a shot to make the dish anyways. While busy in the kitchen and called on Megumi for assistance sensed the sabotage and hurried along to check the stove and the salt were harden by the , making them impossible to use salt as the meat tender. However, the sabotage did not halt Soma determination of finishing the job as he told Megumi that it is too early to give up and they will finish the task no matter what the obstacles they faced. With their cooperation, Soma's Boeuf Bourguignon was done in a matter of minutes surpassing the other students. With the tenderness of the meal impressed even the stern teacher, Soma is questioned by the lecturer for manage to overcome due to the "accident", which Soma claimed that he used honey as an alternative meat tenderlizer before boiling the beef.To prove his point, Soma invited the lecturer and Megumi. The stern lecturer smile will give a big shocker to all the students whom witness(including the 2 culprit who are responsible for their backfired sabotage)Soma's incredible creativity and flexibility that earn the lecturer's respect. With grade A from given from Chapple, who is reluctant to give higher marks due to his non higher authority, Soma and Megumi were pass and survived Chapple's cruel class, leaving the surprised students a Category:Students Category:Chef Category:Male Characters Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Students Category:Chef Category:Male Characters Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Joined the Polar Star Hostel First Shokugeki Match Main Article:First Shokugeki Arc On the next day, Soma was accompanied by Megumi to join the club since his style was unique and creative. Soma would choose the Don R's by curiosity and met the depressed club president, Konachi Kanachi. With Before Soma and Kanachi would finish their conversation, they were interrupted by Ikumi along with their under the order Soma would intercepted between Ikumi and Kanachi's conversation by noted that using expensive ingredients to cook would be wasteful and took the leader place to challenge his With his admission and the club was on the line, . With the infomation from Kanachi about the donburi, Soma is attempted several types of donburi for making the donburi which is made from cheap ingredients yet unique in flavors which all in vain. With limited resources and funds, Soma remained stuck out of ideas until he saw the Japanese Steak menu that gave him an eureka to create the donburi that is. On the Shokugei, Training Camp Main Article:Hellish Training Camp Arc One day after his first Shokugeki, Soma was forced to be awaken by Satoshi and helped with the garden chores along with Megumi and the other Polar Star Gang. While the most of them is having lunch with, he was told by. With others worried about failling chances, Soma would instead After his dishes were passed, Soma would want to figure of Inui's decision which Even as the result were drawn due to Inui's indecisive , Soma wouldn't care less as he is finally passed, until Takumi issued . Irony enough. Soma would later that should he remain in his family restaurant, he would never knew someone like Takumi can do this much, thus make him more open minded and serious on wards. While returned to the hotel, he and the other Polar Star Gang Soma managed to finish all 50 Beef Meal set without breaking a sweat, joked .While on his way, he later changed On the second round. This time it is a solo cookery which everyone. Although Soma was passed over Shinomiya's test, he thought something odd about Megumi's due to Shinomiya's narrow minded comment about "changing the recipe". Soma immediately stand out to voice his disagreement with Shinomiya, making the terrified student's shocked over Soma's bold courage to the legend. He claimed that some of the almost expired ingredients, which easily rot, were mixed among the fresh ones for confusion of the other students, which means he stated for Shinomiya's irresponsible to manage the ingredients. However, his logical explanation (including Megumi's usage of white vinegar to slow down the rotting timing) went to deaf fears as Shinomiya narcissistic retaliation to even extend by hide his mistake(claimed that rotten cauliflower as the "purpose" to "test the student abilities"), claimed that nobody as young as Soma would defy the Chef(himself obviously), right before he further threaten him that should Soma defy him further will face immediate determination. Before he could go further, megumi halt him from doing so who worried over that his actions might cause his disqualification, began. To reclaimed the justice of Megumi's unreasonable decision, Soma issued a Shokugeki in a serious tone to Shinomiya for one speculation; should Shinomiya lost, he have to revoked Megumi's unreasonable deand responsible for ingredient mismanagement. His challenge is so bold that Category:Students Category:Chef Category:Male Characters Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Cooking Style Soma can cook many different foods in many different styles, though he prefers what he calls "Yukihira Style," which is the cooking he learned from his father. Soma shows an immense capability for cooking and a special adaption with learning from his mistakes and improvising through learning from said mistakes. It is due to his creative and also resourcefulness, Soma is able to create the same dish with different ways of cooking that would . Unlike most student whom used lavish ingredient, Soma didn't care about the classes of the ingredient which claimed that neither expensive ingredients nor classy background nor fancy technique made the food better, is the wise usage and alternatives made the food interesting by many peers matters. Further more, he also claimed that undefeated food in just the looks and taste in regal made him bored, and that boredom would motivate his journey to search different style of cooking around the world. Original Dishes Grilled Squid Tentacles Dressed in Peanut Butter: as the name implies this dish consists of grilled squid tentacles covered in peanut butter. The taste of this dish is bad enough that the person who ate it compared it to having her entire body groped by a large squid (imagination only). Perhaps because of this failure, Souma has managed to overcome many obstacles which would seem impossible. Roast Pork, Just Kidding: '''Souma is challenged to make a meat dish by some urban planners after they had destroyed all of Restaurant Yukihira's food stocks. Only having a small amount of supplies he had purchased at the store he made an amazing dish of roast pork out of thick slices of bacon and potatoes. Souma steamed the potatoes and then minced mushrooms that had been kneaded with dietary fibers so that they could absorb fat. He then wrapped a mixture of the two in thick slices of bacon and slowly roasted it until the potatoes had absorbed the fat and flavor of the bacon and the bacon had become crispy. He figured out that he could do this from messing up a dish in the past. '''Improvised Mackerel Burger Meal: Souma enters the Polar Star Dormitory and is immediately challenged to take a skills test by the dorm mother, Daimidou Fumio, saying that if he couldn't pass the test, Souma couldn't live in the dorm. The only ingredients available to Souma were some vegetables, seasonings and very very little meat. using onions, eggs, breadcrumbs and lightly drained mackerel Souma made a nice fleshy burger with a sauce made from the mackerel's juice mixed with ponzu and potato starch. Alongside the burger Souma made an egg soup using dried squid to enhance the flavor dramatically. Restaurant Yukihira Dishes Secret Menu #8: "Transforming" Furikake Gohan: '''Souma shows up at Tootsuki Tea Ceremony and Cooking Academy to take there entrance exam that is being graded by the "God's Tongue" Erina Nakiri. It ends up that Souma is the only person taking the exam because all the others have run in fear of Erina. She challenges Souma to make something that must include eggs that would satisfy her. Souma decides to make a special version of a Furikake Gohan which is rice with dried food sprinkled over the top. What makes Souma's dish so special is that he uses "chicken wing jellied meat broth," so that when the eggs he pours over the rice get heated up the jellied broth that is poured onto it as well melts and coats the eggs and rice. The taste of this food is enough to make Erina Nakiri's knees buckle and even impressed her grandfather, Senzaemon Nakiri, the founder of the school, enough to have him pass Soma's entrance exam. '''Secret Menu #20(Revamped): Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke: This dish is normally made with salmon according to Souma, but he decided to use mackerel. The broth like substance is salted kelp tea. Souma prepared the mackerel, unkowningly, using a cooking method called Poêlée, a cooking method where you hold the ingredients down with a palette knife or something similar while adding olive oil or something similar so that the fish does not have a bad smell and removing the fat released by the fish. Traditional Style Dishes Yukihira style Boeuf Bourguignon: Souma is taking a class under the teacher Roland Chapelle who is so harsh that if a dish can't get an A then it fails. Chapelle instructs the class to make a classic french dish: "Boeuf Bourguignon." Souma and his partner Tadokoro Megumi begin cooking, but Souma is distracted by the kitchen and Megumi has to go get a dish but when she came back their dish had been sabotaged by having had salt thrown on it which would make it tough and hard to cook. Through Souma and Megumi's hard work they fix the dish to the point that the instructor gives them an A only because he didn't have the power to give a higher grade. Souma fixed the meat by using honey to speed up the tenderization process, making it end up so tender that the teachers fork bounces off the meat. Clubs *Don R's (Temporary member) ''Shokugeki'' Records Official record One Shot Exclusive (*)Note:Soma became a veteran legend in Shokugeki. Others and non Shokugeki cooking duel Category:Students Category:Chef Category:Male Characters Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Trivia *So far among all the students in Tootsuki Culinary Academy, Soma is the only middle class origin student which his skill and style passed both freshmen and senior alike in the academy. Also, of all the student in the academy, he is the only student who didn't afraid of Nakiri Erina's harsh critic over his dish and background and perhaps it's her harsh critic strengthen his determination to prove her wrong about his cooking. *Soma rivalry with Erina is similar to Xiang Yu and Liu Bang (More likely due to their background status) during the Chu-Han Contention. * Soma's character skills inspiration of making the simple yet unique dish is loosely based on Stephen Chow from God of Cookery Category:Students Category:Chef Category:Male Characters Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Students Category:Chef Category:Male Characters Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students